I Love You Little Duck
by IhaveAlotOfFeelings
Summary: Katniss and Peetas first baby. Pre epilogue. But it isn't simple, nothing for katniss isn't complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Writing this story hit me so hard in the feels. Please review and enjoy!**

I was finally at the end of the pregnancy, The sweat beads down my face completely, The pain tightens more and more frequently, but I'm almost at the end. The fear that is riddling my body is tearing me apart. Even with Peetas reassurance I don't believe that I will be a good mother. It took me five, ten, fifteen years for me to finally agree to it. But Peeta wanted them so badly, and now I do too.

The war is over now, no hunger games. The arenas are been destroyed and memorials are been built. Some will have Prims, Finnicks, Boggs and even Cinnas names on it. Those who defied the capitol. Those who dared to rebel. Even though it is over now, terror grows within me that it will happen again. That district 12 will starve and the hunger games will come back. Realistically I know it could never happen, but the thought still stays.

We got to the hospital as the doctors ordered when my contractions were becoming 5 minutes apart. The pain was almost unbearable but Annie said I will forget the whole thing when I hold her in my arms for the first time. I trust Annie, but I just doubt it. This pain is so real, so intense, I don't think I would be able to forget it.

I'm laid on a bed as instructed and Peeta holds my hand supporting me. His blue eyes hold so much hope and reassurance. But even though he tries to hide it, I can see the faint fear in his eyes. The fear that something will happen. That he won't be a good dad, or his flashbacks will come back more often. But I know it will never happen. We will be a family. A daughter that will show us peace, happiness and shows that freedom does exist.

I don't think neither of us would ever think this day would come. Now that it has, Peeta is in complete euphoria. The only time Peeta leaves my bedside is to bring me something I need, or if the doctor whisks him away. I would never be able to go through this without him. He face dwindles a little now and then, but it's only because I'm squeezing his hand too hard when I have contractions. Which makes me smile a little.

And just went I think it will all be okay, when I think the pain is reaching it's end, I feel it. The sharpest most intense pain that I never thought existed. My head becomes light and my vision becomes blurred. Blood begins to pool between my legs and leaks through the sheets so quickly I can't make sense of whats going on, I don't understand what my body is doing or what I'm doing.

The sight of the heavy blood becomes into Peeta's vision as it drips off the bed. The shock sets in his expression as he screams out the door. "We need a doctor in here. Now it's an emergency help, someone help!" as he screams his voice begins to shake.

Staff begin rushing in and alarm bells ringing from the monitors around me. My state of shock fades quickly and it begins to set in that something is wrong, really wrong. "What is happening?" I say but no one is listening. Even Peeta, he is shouting at a doctor. The nurses, doctors, mid wives are all surrounding me, shouting different things.

"What blood type is she?"

"I need a bag of morphling"

"She needs a Pitcoin injection"

The panic is driving into me and the pain is becoming worse. "What is happening to me?" I scream. Nurses push me onto my back but I still scream. Peeta rushes to me and kisses my forehead. I can see his eyes becoming bloodshot from crying. "It's okay Katniss." He soothes. But I can't be calmed not when the situation around me is slowing looking like a murder scene. All I can hear is "She's hemorrhaging" before I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I open my eyes, i see a bunch of tubes connected to me. One with what looks like morphling, one that looks like blood, another just fluid but who knows what it could be. I hear noises from monitors buzz in my ears. It takes me a moment to adjust myself to my surroundings and the situation. I grab my stomach but my bump is gone. I scream out for answers, Peeta isn't beside me. What happened to the baby? Where is she? Wheres Peeta?

I sit up giving myself a head rush, and try to remove everything connected to me. I need to find my family. Alarm bells echo through the halls from the monitors that surround me. Nurses quickly gather in, around me, telling me to lie down, to breathe. "Where is she?" I scream.

An older nurse with green eyes and her black hair in a tight bun reassures me, "Shes fine dear. Just fine. I need you to relax."

"I want to see her, wheres Peeta?" I plead

"Peeta is with your daughter in the the nursery" She says softly.

I think she was going to explain further but I interject. "Were am I? What happened to me?" I feel relief that she is okay, but it doesn't explain anything for what developed after I passed out and why I am in this state.

"You're in intensive care. The integrity of the myoetrial wall was breached, causing a Uterine rupture."

None of it makes any sense and all I can do is start sobbing like an idiot.

"It's okay dear, you're going to be okay. You just need to take it very slowly, you are in a very critical condition." She says softly

"I just want Peeta and my baby" I plead like a toddler.

"Ok, but I need you to relax, you can make things worse for yourself so just breathe darling, its alright." She says as she pats my hand and walks out.

I don't know how long I sat their crying before I hear his voice and look up. "Katniss"

Peeta runs over and embraces me, holding me tight. I whimper into his chest "It's okay Katniss, it's okay, she's okay, we're okay."

I pull myself out and look into his eyes. "What happened? no one is making any sense Peeta"

"You were bleeding a lot. They thought, I thought you were going to die. I thought she was going to die, everything was falling apart." He breathes in deeply, closing his eyes tensing his forehead. As if to stop himself from crying. "Your uterus basically burst Katniss." He says looking up at me.

"What happened to our daughter?" I ask.

"She had an erratic heart beat because of the hemorrhage but she's okay now." He says softly kissing my cheek.

"I need to see her." I say. I already feel guilt and fear rise within me. Not even born yet and I almost killed her.

"I can go see if I can take her out of the pediatric ward to come see you." He says reassuringly.

"Yes. I would like that." I sniffle to try and stop the crying.

Peeta gets up and leaves and I sit there trying to wrap my brain around everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours. She was in my stomach and I was ready to bring her in to the world. But instead my insides turned to mush and I hurt her heart, almost killing her. Maybe I wasn't meant to have kids after all.

I hear footsteps and jolt up to see Peeta walking in grinning. Then I see her, wrapped up in a soft pink blanket, and time stands still. He brings her over and I take her in my arms as quickly I am able. I have never seen a life so precious and innocent as I do in her. "Hello little one" I whisper. I trace her cheeks, kissing her tiny forehead. "She's perfect Peeta." I whisper looking up at him. "Just like her mother" He says kissing me on the forehead too. I trace her little hands and she grasps my finger squeezing it. "I love you little duck." I whisper smiling.  
When I first felt her stirring inside of me, I was consumed with a terror that felt as old as life itself. Only the joy of holding her can tame it.


End file.
